One-time programmable (OTP) circuits are non-volatile circuits that after being programmed with data, store the data for later use even if the OTP circuits are reset or lose power. OTP circuits are used in a variety of implementation manners, including storing and providing trim or tuning values (or more generally, reference values) for fine tuning a response of a component coupled to the OTP circuit. After an OTP circuit is programmed, it may be unchangeable through electronic means, thus an OTP circuit programmed with an incorrect value may require replacement to program a correct value.